project_reaperfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Umbral (Game)
Project Umbral is an upcoming 3-hour prequel game detailing the story of Dr. Drenix Ironsigh. It is intended to release before the completion of Project Reaper Synopsis: Dr. Ironsigh leads a team 6 mercenaries into orbit to search for the derelict Station Deus 12. They are employed by KrishnaCorp who have recently discovered its existence via old Accordian war documents. His teams searches the debris circling the planet for weeks before finally pinging the station’s location. Upon investigating the shuttle crew determines that even though the Stations communication systems have been taken down, life support systems are online and airlocks are still secure. The station appears relatively unharmed though any trace of the original crew has vanished. On board they find no evidence of past crew, though disturbing notes from the long gone scientists reveal that in the days leading up to loss of communication that many of the researches were suffering from delusions and hallucinations. 4 of Ironsigh's crew members entered a Quarantine Zone unmasked, believing they were safe. Inside the quarantine the made contact with a Dormant Angel, a warmech and contract the Umbral Toxin, which has remained dormant for billions of years. When exposed to the Umbral Virus Ironsigh’s crew began to behave erratically, eventually becoming violent. Ironsigh escaped the quarantine with his 2 remaining mercenaries and locked the doors behind them, leaving the other 4 behind. Dr. Ironsigh decided to make a final sweep for valuable technology and then abandon the station. They located a prototype FTL drive but noted it would likely malfunction, it was recovered for study. Further examination of the station's various testing labs lead to the discovery that the previous crew had succeeded in developing short range warp panels, which could instantly transmit matter from one place to another. The Umbral infected crew in the Quarantine Zone escaped and the survivors were forced to initiate evacuation. They rushed back to their docked shuttle only to find that the magnetic locks have been released and their escape shuttle has already floated several miles away from the station. They proceeded to head for the escape pods In a selfless act, Ironsigh forced his 2 mercenaries into the only escape pod and deployed them immediately. He watched as his only hope of escape drift away. Ironsigh traveled to the security depot on the station, only to find that most weapons except a single pistol had been taken. He ventured back down to the Labs to engage the infected, wishing to grant mercy to his former friends, before he would shoot himself. He managed to subdue two of the infected with his weapon, and airlocked another. With only 1 infected left to deal with and only 2 bullets, Dr. Ironsigh attempted to subdue the final infected and misses his first shot. Ironsigh attempted to flee at which time the Station was subject to an electromagnetic pulse of unknown origins. Mysteriously, the last infected simply dropped dead – but Dr. Ironsigh had new problems, the Dormant Angel wasn’t Dormant anymore. Dr. Ironsigh was forced to engage the Angel in combat or face annihilation. Having little ammunition, Ironsigh developed a plan to utilized the prototype warp panels to trap the Angel. He intended to trick the Angel into stepping on a panel, at which time he would shut it, thereby destabilizing and causing unfathomable damage to anything in its grasp. Drenix' plan was successful, however during the resulting explosion the first warp panel is compromised and loses all function. With a sigh of relief doctor leaned back and accidentally activated the second Warp Panel’s controls… due to the fact the panel's original destination no longer existed, Dr. Ironsigh was sent jettisoning through time and space to an unknown setting. He would later reappear in 3784, at which time he exposed Dr. Amagai and the rest of the Second Universe to the Umbral Toxin.a